


Weekend

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: He only has a limited time to make you feel good.





	Weekend

"What's my motherfuckin name?" Simon yelled through the mic at the crowd of people.   
  
"Simon! Simon Dominic! Simon D-o-m-i-n-i-c-oo!" You cheered out loud with the rest of the crowd. You danced around in the middle, a smirk grazing your lips as you watched Simon grip at his jacket and pop it out. That confident cocky crooked smile adorning his features as his eyes roamed over the crowd of fans that came to see him.   
  
You were close enough to the front to see him but not that close where you would get trampeled by the police or any crazy fans. And there were a lot of them. Girls pushing each other and borderline fighting just to show off their cute little outfit for him to see.  
  
You were no better, the way you looked was pure sin. You had on a red lace see through blouse, your black bra on full display for anyone to take a look. You had on a high waisted leather skirt that had a zipper going from your right thigh all the way up and across to your left hip. And over the zipper was a leather belt. You had on black fishnet leggings and red booties. Something you could move around in for a time limit before you were using that as an excuse to go.   
  
The setlist ended in about two hours and you lingered around the bar area ordering yourself a few drinks. Your eyes were glued to him. How he had his hand on the small of her back. She looked at him with love, and he looked at her like she was a sweet prize to have on his arm. He talked and chatted with his friends while she fixed onto his jacket and smoothed out his shirt. They had been seen together for the past two weeks, but everytime someone asked the answer was the same.   
  
"We are taking it slow." Simon would say and keep it moving. The girl always looked ready to say something more. But it was Simon and she played by his rules. And by the way his stroke game had you cumming in a few minutes, you couldn't blame her.  
  
You chuckled to yourself, moving to take another shot before chasing it with a lime. You sucked on it and once you were done, you went back to watching the scene unfold. You knew him. After thirty minutes, he was getting restless. You had gotten from your spot and told the dj to play mommae remix after this song went off.   
  
There was still a few fans there trying to take pictures and get his attention. When the song went off, you saw him turn towards you and you immediately turned your body the other way with a smile. You could picture the scene unfolding. Him trying to get to you while trying to keep that smirk on his lips. But at hearing his song his girl would want to dance on him and show how happy they were together while she got him to rap his parts. You bit your lip paying for your order and you hopped out of your chair twisting your way towards the exit. Now the fun began. He had ten minutes to find you or his weekend would be spent alone.   
  
You looked around outside of the club, your back against the wall as you waited in your usually spot close to the alley. Checking your watch, his ten minutes were up. You shrugged your shoulders a bit bothered but he wanted what he wanted and you weren't going to let yourself get dragged down with him. It was just good sex that you craved. You stepped out of the alley and whistled for a cab. You could hear the door opening and closing and when you reached for a cab door, you felt a chest against yours, his hand reaching out to open the cab door.   
  
"After you." Simon whispered in his deep voice that sent chills down your spine and wetness to your core. You nodded your head getting into the cab and Simon pushed you over gently to sit beside you, giving the cab driver directions to his place. You sat and looked out the window biting your lip. Finally, you peeked over at Simon who was eyeing you with dark eyes. Calculative and waiting. Full of questions, surprise, a hint of annoyance. But most of all above those all full of lust.  
  
"That was bold of you." You replied smoothly and for the first time since on the stage you saw that cocky grin of his.   
  
"It's my time. I need to be a little bold. It keeps you around." He taunted and you couldn't even say anything because he was right.   
  
"Careful. Your girl might get jealous." You cooed twirling your finger around and Simon's smile didn't falter.   
  
"Why are you worried about her? You agreed to the weekends. Did you change your mind?" He asked softly as he leaned over to whisper against your ear with his large palm sliding up the inside of your thigh. Slowly tracing over the fishnets as he spoke. "Besides, I haven't said what your man may be thinking about how his girl is out here showing her body and wet for me." Simon growled lightly but he took his hand away from you. Denying you of his touches and keeping up his whole appearance of being a gentleman in public.   
  
Simon took his hand away and chuckled looking out the window like it never happened. The ride to his place was filled with tension and short. When the cab driver pulled up, he paid for the fair and grabbed at your hand tugging you behind him. You both walked to his place and he kept his composure until the door was shut.   
  
You grabbed at his hand and pulled him towards his kitchen. You let his hand go and hopped up onto the counter, spreading your legs wide you slid your fishnets down showing the male that you didn't have on any panties as you spread your legs wide.   
  
You could see his eyes flash, the male dashed over to you and pushed your skirt up bunching it around your waist. He spread your legs wide and you leaned back, feeling his wet thick tongue slide over your pussy. The male threw one of your legs over shoulder and began tasting your wet folds. He lapped hungrily at your insides thrusting his tongue in and out of your cunt. He swirled and curled his tongue. Pumping it in and out of your insides. But he didn't stay there long. He pulled back to slide two of his fingers inside of you causing you to moan for him.  
  
His lips met yours in a sloppy kiss. He tasted of soju and a mint. He let his tongue swirl with yours while you rode his fingers, whining for more. He curled his digits and hit your favorite spot just right causing you to whine against his lips as he sucked onto your tongue pumping his fingers faster. Your breathing picked up as you planted your feet just to feel him scissoring his fingers in and out.   
  
Simon knew you were close, so he took his fingers out of your cunt and slipped them into your mouth. As your sucked on his digits, he undid the zipper of his pants pulling himself out of his boxers. He gripped at his heavy thick shaft, smacking it against your cunt causing you to whine as your lower region became wetter from his ministrations.  
  
Simon ran his cock up and down your pink center. Your mouth working onto his fingers as they were shoved down your throat. Simon teased the entrance of your cunt and he wrapped his free hand around your waist pulling you down onto his girth. You moaned as he took his fingers from your mouth and gripped at the base of your throat.   
  
He started to snap his hips up burying himself deep inside of you. He bottomed out immediately causing you to whine in pain as you clawed at his shoulders. He was fucking you with need. With a burning desire to make you scream for him the way he loved to hear it.   
  
"Am I deep enough?" He asked and you nodded your head biting down on your lip as he circled his hips against yours pounding into you repeatedly. "Good, because I only have the weekend." Simon whispered against your lips kissing you.   
  
You were a wreck, bouncing your hips against his as he pivoted his hips to fuck you against the counter. Holding onto your hips to keep you from falling. He wrapped one leg around his waist and draped the other over his shoulder. Your head rolled back as his cock dragged up and down your silk walls.   
  
You cried out his name as his dark eyes rested onto your body. Simon loved hearing you moan, and wanting to hear more he picked up the pace aiming at your favorite spot. That earned him cries of pleasure as well as warning signs that you would cum.   
  
"That's my plan, baby. Say my name." He demanded and you kissed onto his lips once more playfully trying to sing his lyrics but only moaning for him in the process. Simon loving this, reached down to rub your clit with his thumb. He worked you into overdrive not stopping until he felt your hips tense up and then the harsh snaps of yours against his as you came onto his shaft. The male kept you close, hands digging into your ass cheeks as he rutted against you seeking his own release.   
  
Growls left his lips from feeling your tight wet cunt suck him in. Simon never lasted long when you clamped down around him. He pressed you onto the counter dragging you down onto his girth until he was cumming inside of you. He rode out both of your orgasms and kissed over your lips sweetly.   
  
"I hope you were thrilled for our pregame." He said smirming as he nipped your jaw. "Because we haven't even started our first round yet." He assured you as he finished and carried you towards his bedroom.


End file.
